Omega
Omega was one of the founding Arch-Dark Angels and formerly one of Tariels best friends, now turned greatest foe of creation itself. He was famous for many achievements, he was one of the deligation that formed Daemos, making it habitable, he also created means in which are used to harvest Blackstar, he created a Helm that allowed him to manipulate time itself, this was adopted into Dark Angel timetravel stability technology, he also was the only one who managed to create a constant Paradox using a Paradox Machine, this was however forbidden to be used by the Dark Angel High Council. He was also the first Metriach, and considered the most brilliant mind in creation often compared to Michael, Tariel and Lucifer. He soon turned mad with the obsession of Supremacy, believing Dark Angels were supreme over all things, when Dark Angels did not share his ideals he left Daemos to secretly devise ways to remove all living things, soon becoming somewhat insane. He became reviled and forever remembered for succeeding in the creation of a device capable of total and complete reality destruction, reverting it back to the nothing, leaving only the realm outside time and space and matter known to the Dark Angels as Whitespace or to others Impossible space. This device went down in memory as the Crucible, the threat of this device was so massive that many divine races of the multiverse, including Dark Angels, fought together to destroy this Ultimate super weapon. However he created a race of creatures of conciousnes trapped within a cyber body with a mutated lifeform from which were created from the cells of the Dark Angel race and had the powers comparable to Dark Angels and Arch-Angels and they were charged as his person army race, this race shared his ideals of supremacy believing themselves to be masters of all and the only one above them is Omega. They have no emotion or reasoning, the only emotions they inheranted is hatred, this race were called Varek. He was then executed by his friend Tariel, his mask was recovered by Dark Angels and placed in the Archive planet, where it still remains under protection spells that only reality shaping beings can access. The Crucible plans were time-locked, any mention of ways to create the Crucible throughout time and space in order to protect reality itself, the ultimate defence. The Varek however survived, and slowly built up there own race, they were one of the major foes of the Multiverse in the Third and Final War in Heaven, and many races in the Universe knew of Varek as they devistated many races simply for not being Varek, believing they should honestly because of this reason in a genocidal purge. He later was ressurected during the Third and Final war in Heaven by the greatest Dark Angel scientists and magi to create weapons, he was sent to war and saw Lucifer take control of the citadel and executed all Dark Angels, Omega admitted that in fear he fled to the end of the Universe to escape the war and its horrors, he transformed himself into a human to hide himself and hence survived The Reality lock and Kel's hunt for Dark Angels, being ultimately one of the last Dark Angels, the other being Tariel. When Tariel went to the end of Time to defeat The Unspokens reinarnation in saftey of harming the Universe in a battle he ultimately won, he Discovered the last of Humans trying to survive the End of the Universe, a signal called to all of life in the Universe, a message describing the Omega project, constantly rephrasing the bible passage however leaving certain parts, it was believed to be simply a choppy recording however this was Omega's way of luring people but to amuse himself with the ideal of his supremacy. ( this: - , Represents passages taken out by Omega) I am ----- --- Omega I am --------- --- the End I Give onto thee athirst of --- ------ ---- -------- -- Life Freely Come to your Salvation, to my Utopia, come to our new beginning (To be continued..) Technology and Abilities Omega is considered a ultra genius, shadowing even Mephistopheles and to even some extent, Tariel and his brother. Such power in knowledge has given him access to powers that even the celestial races quake in fear over. During the war, he create a device that came to be known as the most powerful superweapon in all of creation, so feared it was destroyed and any mention of the device in history was timelocked so nobody can go back in time to figure out how to build it, the only one to know how to build it is Omega. Omega is also the creator of the universally feared Varek race, known for their already formiddable technology and cold sadistic nature, as their creator they worship him somewhat as a perfect specimen that they can tolerate, but in the past it is shown that some Varek even consider Omega as an impure being since he himself is not a Varek. The Crucible: This is a planet sized bomb, but not just any bomb, it tears apart the electric magnetic field of all matter and form in all of creation, even the celestial planes and alternate dimensions are not safe from this device as it doesnt suffer entropy in its expansive explosion, the resulting shockwave continues to travel beyond the speed of light due to it being powered by the Infinatum Cascade and consume everything infinitely. Its defences are extreme with Phase Shielding which teleports all that touches to the void. It has concentrated Omega Energy that are used in the bomb to shoot down all opponents and bypasses shields that are not specifically used to combat Omega Energy. It houses Billions of Varek if needed along with numerous Varek ships and warmachines, it can teleport all Varek resources instantly anywhere within 5 lightyear radius without a trace of residual energy to trace its origin, which is an impressive feat which not many have replicated. One of it's most frightening abilities is the teleportation of planets across time and space towards it, It can do this with an infinite number of planets at once also without leaving a trace. All this is possible with the Infinatum Cascade which is closely guarded by the Celestial races after this event due to the dangers that such a place in the universe can cause, the Crucible has now became not even a legend, any mention of it would be silenced by the celestial races involved with the Crucible crisis. The Helm of Infinity: This is the signature mask and helmet of Omega, with it he can manipulate time and space in realtime, putting him and anything he wishes out of sync with the rest of the universe, stopping time, reversing time and even forward in time. It's one of the only devices to truly be able to do this. He can also send himself to different periods of time and space with this instantly along with others he chooses. The Helmet itself was also used as a part of the Paradox Sustainer, creating and shaping time itself to allow future and past incursions of the timeline by creating a shade universe that overlays the realtime universe. This allows fixed points of the timestream to now become fluxed and also allows the grandfather paradox to occur by using the shade universe to loop back into itself so that the shade universe version of the event happens and swaps events between the underlayed universe. This weapon was locked away in the Dark Archive, a place inside the void protected by the highest security to prevent it falling into the wrong hands. Relationships Tariel: Omega: "Tariel, we can be free, free of this accursed hatred, no more death, no more suffering. This war for supremacy has gone on long enough, everyone has a place in our new world" '' Tariel: ''"Tch, sounds like metaphysical nonsense to me, as long as Michael is incharge of those white pissy pants up there, there can be no peace. Even if he was to be removed, Seraphim, especially Angels would follow the next prophet who claims they know God. Are we the only sane ones left? The Dark Angels do deserve to rule there own life, but also control the others who have no clue what they are doing" Omega: "Haha, uptight as ever, hear me out though, remember when i talked about breaking the barriers between our realm and the mortal realm? Well i have made a device that could destroy reality itself! It's only a prototype and only extends to a limited range that i have predefined. If we coul- " Tariel: "Could use it to destroy the High Heavens, no more Angels can be around to scew things up?" Omega: "Do not be silly, you gotta promise to keep this device a secret, if a miscalculation occurs in mass producing these we could be in serious trouble, the reality destruction would not end, and theoretically destroy everything. This i cannot allow, i will not have this device be used to harm the innocent, even the Angels in High Heaven do not deserve this fate" -The Discussion before using the reality bomb to destroy the barrier Omega detested war in his Youth, he and Tariel "known as Reaper in the war" often had conversations about creating a world where the Dark Angels could be independant and free from war, Tariel was often dismissive of this ideology and just humored Omega, though being his friend he wished to help him in his quest.Tariel believed the Dark Angels were the only true sane race, Omega often laughed at this and called him an Elitist and was critical of the master race ideal, believing every race deserves a place in the universe, ironically he is now known for his ultra master race ideology believing he is the only sane and rightfully the only one to rule, wishing to be the last and only thing in existance. Omega was the one to concieve he idea of breaking the barriers that seperated the mortal realm and the divine. With the help of Tariel he used his prototype reality bomb to destroy a small fraction of space in the divine realm, causing a great rift, using Tariels unique Archangel abilities, they both created a hole in the barriers between realms and the resulting calamity caused Blackstar to form for the first time in the mortal realm. The mass of this new black diamond-like matter was so great that it would be classed as a "super earth", it would later be named 'Daemos', the surrounding rift in space would be named after Tariel himself'; 'The Infinatum Cascade'. (to be continued..)